


Kokichi drabbles/headcanons

by Burokori



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Danganronpa Drabbles, Headcanon, I have an unhealthy obsession with kokichi-, Kokichi headcanons, Multi, just things I wrote instead of ding my work cause im already failing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burokori/pseuds/Burokori
Summary: Just some stuff I wrote during class in a google doc instead of doing the work~
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 13





	1. I don't want to lie to you

"I don't want to lie to you!" I exclaimed through the sobs, "I don't want to live a lie anymore.... not with you here at least." Dropping to my knees I covered my face, embarrassed to be seen like this. My mask had finally been broken and the culprit had to be my beloved of all people. It's humiliating and I hate it. I hate it so much. To think an Ultimate Supreme Leader could be broken down so easily. It's..... disgraceful.  
A sudden warmth reached my hands, dragging both away and replacing them with it. Opening my eyes, I was faced with the detective I loved so much. He had the warmest smile I could ever imagine planted on his face.

“You don’t have to lie to me anymore Kokichi... I promise I’ll be here until the end. And that’s the truth,” Shuichi comforted me. I put a hand over his, crying even more intensely. 

I truly am pathetic...


	2. Kokichi Roleplay Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uhm this was inspired by @mius_imagination I love their headcanons and stuff as a disaster lesbian their headcanons and stuff make me very happy :D

ok soo here’s some headcanons for when kokichi roleplays.

Ok so in-game kokichi would probably ironically rp but pre-game kokichi definitely roleplays unironically you can’t convince me otherwise jshjsdfhg

In-game and pre-game:

  * He uses semi-lit for ALL rp like this mans even does it in casual rp chats like my danganronpa chat
  * He makes those restaurant or war rp shit but the ironic funny ones like uhmmmm my “Femboy Hooters” chat
  * Uses “-” and “~” A LOT like this mans he uses that shit on the daily jshflkjsdfghf
  * Will only rp if in the mood, if he's not he'll probably say something like "sorry business hours are closed right now~ Nihihi~" or if he's gonna be polite he'd probs be like "sorry i don't want to rp rn sorry charlie e_e"
  * only does text-based rp he probably thinks that non-text-based rp is cringe or smth



In-game cockitchy:

I don't have much for in-game but i'm sure he'd mostly fuck around lmao

  * if he finds someone cringe or someone pulls him into a serious rp he'll d everything in his way to be a little shit and not be serious.
  * "*dodges because I'm better than you*"
  * doesn't try to capitalize or use that much proper grammar but makes it look decent
  * prefer to do crack rp
  * doesn't like NSFW at all, if dragged into one he'll try his best to wiggle himself out or like the other situation he'd probably be like "sorry business hours are closed right now~ Nihihi~"



Pre-game hoeitchy

  * Unlike pre-game if he finds someone cringe he’ll tell them straight up that he doesn’t want to rp with them, online I feel like he would be more confident and more like in-game y’know because he’s anonymous and stuffs
  * Does more serious rp and prefer to rp with people who can at least spell or uses semi-lit or lit
  * Will def do crack rp but doesn’t prefer it, will screenshot the rp and send it to his chats tho
  * He and shuichi definitely own a danganronpa rp chat change my mind
  * Will do anything as long as it’s not pedophilia, or gross stuff like omurashi, foot fetishes, vore, inflation, or the like cause he at least has some shame
  * Kins toko and mikan but likes to rp as the antagonists since they have more personality
  * Doesn’t use acronyms such as “idk” “i hml” or “omg
  * Doesn’t like extending the rp longer than it has to be since he can get easily bored sometimes



I would add the image that inspired me to do this but I can't figure out how to work it so guess I won't do that (if you know how to please comment it down below, I'm dumb and clueless smh). If you have any suggestions just comment what you would like! I'm free anytime during the school day but not after cause I am currently grounded T~T


	3. Kokichi Twitch headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im dumbb aaa

I’m only on the third chapter and I’m running out of ideas I hml anyways I came up with this while adding to my Kazuichi playlist 

wait that reminds me, feel free to listen to my kokichi playlist  [ https://soundcloud.com/burokori/sets/lying-together-with-kokichi ](https://soundcloud.com/burokori/sets/lying-together-with-kokichi) I'm not done with my Kazuichi playlist though dfjhglkjf

Also I don't know much about twitch cus I’m stinky hflkdjf

  * Kokichi and Chiaki have definitely streamed Minecraft together and you can’t convince me otherwise
  * Forced Shuichi to join him for a stream once 
  * Plays A LOT of Minecraft 
  * Probably plays a lot of Bedwars and stuff like that
  * Goes and causes trouble on Chiaki’s Minecraft server
  * “ayyy can I get a pog in the chat”
  * Refers to his fanbase as either DICE or just chat
  * Definitely goes and raids other streams
  * Has absolutely gotten canceled for some reason once in his life (feel free to comment reasons why he would get canceled lmao)
  * He would probably do gameshows sometimes or like do that thing where he lets chat decide what he should buy on amazon
  * “I will step on you.”




End file.
